Little Things
by MissJadaa
Summary: "I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth" Modern day AU Clato. Clove is an aspiring ballerina, accepted into a prestigious dance academy. Cato is a hip hop dancer, accepted into the same dance academy as Clove. What happens when they are put together for Les Jeux de Dance. *Has nothing to do with Dance Academy, but it is an academy though* Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Just for me

**Hello, Hello, Hello! I am starting another story, but this is only a trial. It is going to be my first AU story that I am going to keep, unlike Everlasting, I am not going to delete this. I need your reviews for this too, so please review! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**I do not own The Red Shoes. I do not own We Are Never Getting Back Together. I do not own Country Road.**

* * *

"The last person accepted into Panem Capitol Academy of Dance is, Clove Fuhrman." Says Miss Trinket, and I freeze. Only 24 students were accepted for the academy. I am one of them. I walk up to the stage with a giant smile on my face, and stand next to my best friend, Katniss Everdeen, -who was also chosen- and wave to the camera recording the ceremony.

Well, you are probably wondering who I am. My name is Clove Fuhrman, and I am 15 years old, and from Panem. I am a ballerina, training to be in the Capitol Company, as a prime dancer. I was just chosen to be a student, at the Panem Capitol Academy of Dance, the best dance school in Panem. It took 3 weeks of auditions, and 14 years of preparation and it payed off, extremely well.

The ceremony finishes quickly and we are aloud to go home, to pack. Katniss drives me home, and boots me out of her car.

"I'll pick you up in 2 hours, be ready!" She yells, and drives off. I laugh and walk inside my house. My parents are obviously not here. Mum (**A/N I say Mum, because I am Australian, so deal with it.**) and Dad are off in Paris, performing. They are never home, and being an only child doesn't help. I sigh and go to my room to unpack. I put half of my pointe shoes in a case. I have 30 pointe shoes all together. Most of them are peach, but I have a pair of black shoes, white shoes and my favorite, the red shoes. I never use them though, because I am not good enough to dance as Victoria from The Red Shoes.

I continue packing, chucking all my stuff in 3 different suitcases, 4 multicolored cases and 5 _Country Road _bags. Done. Finally. But it only took me an hour, so I guess I have to wait an hour. I should tell my parents that I got into the school. Picking up my phone, I dial in Mum's number and call her.

"Hello, This is Trinity Fuhrman speaking." Answers my mother.

"Hi Mum!" I exclaim, into the phone.

"Oh hello Clover, why are you calling darling?" She asks.

"I got in to the Academy!" I scream, and I imagine her pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my gosh! You did it Clove! I so proud of you, and I am sure your father is too!" Mum exclaims. I smile to myself, as we talk about classes, and uniforms and performances. After an hour we finally say our goodbyes. I hear Katniss screaming my name from her car, and I grab my suitcases, bags and cases, and take them to her car, throwing them in the boot. I plop myself down next to Katniss in the passenger seat, and she begins to drive.

"You know you could of just knocked on my door?" I question her

"I'm lazy." Is her only answer. I crack up laughing. She dances for 9 hours, 6 days a week, and still has time for basketball, hunting and gymnastics. Yeah, I'm Lazy my butt. I decide I want to listen to the radio, so I switch it on. Straight away I recognize the song, so I begin singing, no, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I REMEMBER WHEN WE BROKE UP, THE FIRST TIME! SAYING, THIS IS IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, CAUSE WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN A MONTH. WHEN YOU SAID YOU NEEDED SPACE, WHAT?!" I sing/scream, and Katniss laughs, but joins in.

"THEN YOU COME AROUND AND SAY 'BABY I MISS YOU AND I SWEAR I'M GONNA CHANGE, TRUST ME' REMEMBER HOW THAT LASTED FOR A DAY? I SAY, "I HATE YOU!' WE BREAK UP, YOU CALL ME 'I LOVE YOU' OOOOOH A OO OO OO YOU CALLED MY UP AGAIN LAST NIGHT BUT OOOOOH A OO OO OO BUT THIS TIME I'M TELLING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER." We both scream, trying to stifle our laughs. We finish singing, when Katniss gets sick of the song.

* * *

It took us 40 minutes to get to the Academy. We sung the entire way. I think we scared people who were on the side-walks... In Sweden, and we are not even near Sweden! Right now I am unpacking everything into my room. Its a boring white room, but I change that. I put my framed pictures in random places around the room. I like it.

I finish unpacking and go to find Katniss' dorm room. I find her at G12, 10 doors down from me. I am at G02. She had the same idea as me, and redecorated her room. With her multiple bows, ballet shoes and trophies.

"Nice room" I say smiling, as she puts the finishing touches on her room.

"Thanks." She replies.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asks me, and I shrug my shoulders. "You decide" I tell her. She goes into deep thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin. "How about practice, for *Les Jeux de Dance. I mean, the solo dances." She suggests. Les Jeux de Dance is a prestigious dance competition, made for the Academy First Years. Which is the 24 girls and boys chosen for the school. Which means me, Katniss and others. I nod,"I'll be back in 5 minutes, let me get changed." I walk out of the room and back to my own, where I change into a simple black leotard, soft ballet shoes, for stretching, peach pink tights and a golden colored wrap skirt. I stuff my black tutu and my black pointe shoes into my green ballet bag. I grab a bottle of water and head back to Katniss's room, whilst putting my hair in a tight bun.

When I get to her room, she is in a white leotard, a forest green wrap skirt, white tights and baby pink soft ballet shoes. Her hair is in a braid, because she hates buns. She grabs her bag and we go in search of a studio. When we finally find one, we drop our bags and run to the bar, practicing our positions, and stretching. After half an hour of that, we change into our tutus and pointe shoes.

"How about some improv?" I ask Katniss

"Sure! You first," She says and I stand in the center of the studio. She turns on a song called Little Things by One Direction.

_Your hand fits in mine_

I start off with an arabesque into a slow attitude turn.

_Like it's made just for me_

1st position into releve on pointe.

_But bear this in mind_

3 spin pirouette, and retire.

I keep dancing, and dancing until the song finishes.

* * *

**Okay then, I know it's horrible, but please review! I really need feedback, so please review, and I will give you a mustache! **

**xoxo, Jada.**

**Random Fact: I like birds... Birds with mustaches... Birds with mustaches that sing Gangnam Style... In Swedish.**

***Les Jeux de Dance means The Dance Games, in French.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strong

**G'day Mate! Yes I just went all Aussie on you. Deal with it. Surprisingly I got a lot of requests for more, so here it is! You guys must like this. Okay, so soon my updates are going to be quite spaced due to school, which starts in about 2 weeks. PREPARE FOR IT! Okay so now I am going to let you all read this. I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strong**

* * *

"Clove! CLOVE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! I HEAR YOU BEING SILENT!" Yells a voice I can only identify as Katniss', breaking me from my slumber.

"SHHH I'M SLEEPING!" I shout back, snuggling into my comforter. I just as I shut my eyes, she barges in. I sit up, just as she goes rummaging through my closet.

"Why are you going through my closet?" I ask whilst rubbing my eyes. She looks at me with that _Are you freaking kidding me? _look, which I answer with a shrug.

"Classes start today you idiot!" She screams in my face, making me flinch back. My eyes widen and I bolt out of bed, and rummage through my closets with Katniss. I pull out a black leotard and a forest green wrap skirt. Katniss pulls out a grey sweater, and a pair of high waisted denim shorts. She hands them to me, and goes outside of the room, closing the door on the way out. I put on my undergarments, tights, leotard, shorts and the sweater. I put on some Ugg boots, and pack my wrap skirt, turquoise tutu, black pointe shoes, a bottle of water, soft ballet slippers and a pair of green leg warmers in my dance bag.

I quickly make my hair into a tight bun, and rush out the door, to find Katniss ready with the exact same outfit as me. She smirks, and I scowl.

"Really Kat, you have to copy me?" I ask, and wonder if she packed the same things as me. She tends to do that, mostly on purpose.

"I felt like it." She replies, and I don't argue, as she always wins. Although I do punch her playfully in the arm, and she mocks being injured.

We walk down the halls, and go to the locker area. Apparently I have Locker 2F and Katniss has 12F. She goes over to her own locker, and I go to find mine. _'There it its, locker 2F'_ I think. I use the combination to open it, and find a pair of pointe shows on a rack. I leave the shoes where they are, and examine the schedule taped to the locker door. I have classical ballet first, and then something called C.N.M.B, I use my finger to mark the spot where it is.

"That stands for Contemporary Ballet." Says a deep voice from behind me. I turn around in a snap to find a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He has a strong muscular build, and is quite tall. He holds out his hand for me to shake, and I take it.

"Cato Hadley." He says.

"I'm Clove Sevina." I say, and hitch my bag higher on my shoulder. I close my locker.

"I'll see you around" He says and walks over to a group with a blonde girl and a brunette. Katniss walks up from behind me and links arms with me, pulling me along.

"So who was that blonde beauty you were talking to?" She teases. I roll my eyes "His name is Cato." I answer, and she pokes my side and wiggles her eyebrows. "Katniss! Stop that, I only just met the guy!" I whisper and shout at the same time. She laughs and pulls me a long to class.

Once we get there, I see Cato the blonde girl, and the brunette boy again. He waves and I give him a small smile, as I put my bag on a shelf, and pull off my sweater, shorts and boots. I tie on my wrap skirt and slip on my ballet slippers. I go over to the barre, and stretch my legs and back.

After 15 minutes of stretching the teacher Miss Coin walks in. The way she walks, shouts authority.

"Alright, Listen up! Girls on the right barre, boys on the left," She yells, and everyone scurries off to their place. "Do all the positions, repeated." She says, and we follow, all at once. 1st position, 2nd and so on. After 20 minutes of positions, Miss Coin tells us girls to change to pointe shoes.

"Girls line up, and stand in 1st position on pointe" She says, after we all have our shoes on. We all stand on pointe, ignoring the burning pain in our toes. The blonde girl Cato was talking to, is standing up gracefully.

"Excellent Glimmer" Miss Coin praises. So the blondes name is Glimmer. Miss Coin examines the girls, until she gets to me. She stops abruptly.

"You can't be on pointe" She says, and gestures for me to lower myself. "Your ankles are not strong enough".

* * *

**Sorry its so short guys! I have been busy for the last couple of days, but I hope you liked it! Please review as well!**

**Xoxo, Jada**

**Random Quote: "No this is Patrick!" - Patrick Star, Spongebob Squarepants.**


End file.
